


It's not hard, finding you in a crowd (not in that dress)

by heryellowcup



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, other than that pretty fluffy, somewhat smutty ish towards the end, they flirt a lot, uhh this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heryellowcup/pseuds/heryellowcup
Summary: Beca's the only one without a date at Jesse's wedding. That is until Chloe shows up. And how did they end up making out in the bathroom again?





	It's not hard, finding you in a crowd (not in that dress)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)

“You’re…alone,” Jesse states simply, eyebrows furrowed questioningly as he points at Beca who can’t help but roll her eyes dramatically. She knows, and he doesn’t have to remind her.

“Wow, Jess, thanks. That’s the first thing you tell your best friend when she shows up at your wedding? Really?” Her comment is snarky and sarcastic and Jesse laughs, then, shaking his head in amusement as a rather apologetic expression starts to slowly settle on his face.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that!” It’s his turn to roll his eyes when Beca playfully punches his chest in response and yep, he definitely deserved that. “But I mean, you told me you were going to-”

“Yeah, I know what I said.” It’s Beca’s signature ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ voice and Jesse knows better than to not respect that, drops the subject immediately.

Though Beca knows she can’t really blame him. She did tell him that she’d bring a date, after all, but then again, it hadn’t been her fault. Luke was the one who had cancelled, not her, he was the one who had called two days ago to tell her that he couldn’t show up. And Beca hadn’t really minded, still didn’t, considering there definitely hadn’t been any feelings involved. Not the romantic kind, at least, and apparently he had picked up on that.

And it’s only when Jesse grins at her, excitedly pulling her towards the other side of the room were Benji is waiting, bright grin matching Jesse’s, that she realizes how big of a deal it is that she hadn’t followed her friends advice and quickly looked for another date instead, replacing Luke simply so she wouldn’t have to show up alone. She hadn’t understood that mentality in the slightest but, looking around now, she realizes that Jesse hadn’t been lying, hadn’t been exaggerating when he had told her that everyone else was bringing a date, and that she was probably going to want to do the same.

And it’s not like she actually wants to date someone, not like that’s actually something she’s actively looking for at that moment in her life, but she kinda wishes she had brought someone anyways, just for the sake of not being alone, surrounded by happy couples that she can tell are already shooting her pitying looks.

She’s not surprised to see that Emily and Aubrey are there together, talking to Benji who they are still approaching at a fast pace and who is, just a few seconds later, almost tackled to the ground by his soon to be husband.

Beca watches them adoringly, can’t believe how incredibly lucky they are, but she also can’t help but laugh when she hears Aubrey mumble a quiet 'children’ under her breath and her girlfriend proceeds to chastice her in a playful manner.

“I see you’re as mean as ever, Posen,” Beca grins teasingly, for once accepting both of their hugs.

She decides just to ignore their questions about why she’s there alone.

//

She notices her immediately, though she’s pretty sure everyone does, heads turning when she enters the room. Beca doesn’t know her, thinks she must be one of Benji’s friends that she just hasn’t met yet. And she can’t help but wish that he’d introduce them, drawn in by the woman who’s all dimples and bright smiles, the woman in the gorgeous red dress in between the countless of black ones, the whole crowd monotone. 

There are so many thoughts running through Beca’s mind, some less inappropriate than others, but her heart stops at once when the stranger’s bright blue eyes meet her own from the other side of the room. There’s a playful twinkle in them, one that matches the redhead’s smirk. 

“Uhhh earth to Beca?” It’s Stacie who makes her break eye contact and look away, finally able to breathe again when the other woman is nothing more but red, blurry as she focuses on the brunette in front of her instead. Though her friend’s expression isn’t any less playful, teasing, and Beca already knows what’s coming when Stacie opens her mouth again. “Mhh I think someone’s got a crush.” 

Beca wants to protest, she really does, but words are hard when you can’t even think straight. Not that Beca ever does. “I-I…she-”

“She’s hot, yeah,” Stacie grins and Beca is pretty sure that she’s already blushing hard, her cheeks having adapted the color of a certain dress she wouldn’t mind seeing up close. Or on her floor. And Stacie knows, simply keeps talking when Beca doesn’t make any effort to do the same, her voice laced with smugness as she teases the other girl. “Like, really hot. You know, I might go for it if you’re not interes-” 

“I thought you’re here with someone?!” Beca asks, perhaps a bit too fast, biting the insides of her cheeks to keep herself from being even more obvious. 

“God, jealousy is such a fun-” 

“I’m not jealous!!” Beca’s, again, a bit too fast, a bit too loud, and it makes Stacie laugh just a bit too much. 

“Sure, Mitchell. Whatever makes you sleep at night.” She winks at Beca then, earning herself an eyeroll and a glare that just makes her smirk even harder.

“She’s probably here with someone anyways,” the smaller girl’s voice is barely above a whisper now, as if she’s scared the beautiful stranger might be able to hear her from the other side of the room. It’s ridiculous, but Stacie understands. “I mean, there’s no way she’s here alone…”

“You’d still do her though.” 

Beca wants to punch Stacie, but a chuckle escapes her lips instead. There’s no way of denying it and they both know it. 

“Shut up.” 

//

Beca keeps watching her all night. She doesn’t approach her, even though she never sees her with someone who could possibly be her date, still doesn’t believe that a woman as captivating as her came alone. Their eyes keep meeting, too, even when Beca’s friends keep her distracted with conversations and food and all the fun things the brunette would usually enjoy more than anything. But now all she can think is about a certain pair of bright, blue eyes and she keeps looking for them as she skims the crowd. She finds them, more than once that night.

And there are smiles, too. Friendly ones at first, the redhead’s lips curving upwards ever so slightly whenever they look at each other, but they soon broaden and then turn into something else entirely. They’re teasing, now, the other woman smirking at her in the most suggestive way that eventually makes the tension between the two of them become unbearable.

Beca eventually finds herself at the bar and it’s not too long after that, that she finds herself having had a few more drinks than intended. She’s not drunk, by any means, but definitely tipsy.

It’s what she later uses as an excuse for the way her heart speeds up when the redhead occupies the seat next to her, casually ordering some cocktail before she turns around to face her. Beca stops breathing again all at once, thinks that the woman is impossibly more gorgeous up close, the cocktail she ordered probably almost as sweet as her. 

It makes Beca nervous, the way she’s looking at her. It’s predatory, in a way, but Beca welcomes the rush of excitement she gets out of it.

“Do you not like dancing?”

It takes Beca a few too many seconds to realize that the question is directed towards her and she has to turn around and see that pretty much everyone else is dancing to get what the other woman is hinting at.

“Not necessarily, no,” Beca chuckles, without thinking, and it’s only when she sees the redhead’s smile falter the tiniest bit that she shakes her head, reconsiders her answer and changes it. It’s awkward and she’s sure she’s blushing hard, still, but it’s making the redhead’s lips curve upwards again and she decides that perhaps a little bit of embarrassment is worth it. “I mean, it’s not like I have someone to dance wit- I mean…uhh, I’m-”

“You’re alone here?” the other woman asks and Beca grins. It’s all the brunette heard all evening, everyone suddenly so concerned about her dating life as if the meaningless people most of them brought were any better. But this time, the question is not pitying or judging, it’s an exclaim of surprise and hope and Beca takes it gladly.

“Yup, guess I’m the only one,” she chuckles and it’s then that her eyebrows furrow questioningly, silently asking a question she’s sure she should’ve asked herself earlier than this, before she voices it out loud. “Wait, you too?”

The other woman confirms her assumption with a happy nod and a bright smile before she extends her hand so Beca can shake it. And she does, all while looking into the other girl’s eyes and mimicking that smug smirk of hers. “I’m Chloe.”

“Well, Chloe with that gorgeous red dress, I’m Beca.” The brunette swears it’s the alcohol that’s making her do this, but she’s suddenly even more confident than she’s used to and the redhead’s blush is just spurring her on even more. The fact that the other woman is, indeed, alone here, finally catching up with her, too. 

But then Chloe’s laughing, loudly, and Beca, again, realizes why her heart had sped up earlier. It’s happening again, too, and she feels kind of helpless in the best possible way when Chloe can’t stop grinning, her nose scrunched up cutely as she speaks. “Well, everyone else seems to think they’ve been invited to a funeral, not a wedding.”

Beca looks down at her own clothing and she wants to laugh with Chloe, but instead settles on a scandalized look. “Damn, I guess I’m one of those people.”

“No, you’re-I mean… you’re kind of hot so uh, I don’t mind…?” Chloe had gone from being cheeky to being a seemingly nervous mess and Beca is smirking smugly as she takes a sip from her beer. She sets the bottle down again when Chloe seems to be struggling to find the words she’s looking for and waits for her to speak. “You know, I was actually… well, I was feeling kind of upset about coming here alone. Like, everyone else is here with someone and then there’s just…just me.”

Beca stands up, then, and Chloe’s not quite sure what is happening until the brunette suddenly pulls her to the dance floor. And Beca simply grins when the redhead’s cheeks adapt a dark shade of red once again. She’s usually not this forward, usually doesn’t even like to dance, but for some reason she wants to impress Chloe.

And Chloe definitely doesn’t object, immediately wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

“I think I changed my mind. I’m glad I didn’t bring anyone.”

//

Beca’s not quite sure for how long they danced, not quite sure how many smirks have been thrown their way that night, mostly by her friends who seemed to enjoy this whole situation almost as much as they did themselves. 

The two of them had started slow, rather shy as they moved their bodies to the beat of the music. They mostly just talked, got to know each other, only stopped for giggles and shared laughs.

Beca’s not quite sure when their hands had started wandering, not quite sure when Chloe’s had ended up on her butt, not quite sure when their slow dancing had turned into heated grinding. 

She can’t think, Chloe’s lips against her own all she can focus on. 

Beca’s not quite sure how they got there, either, but it’s not like she actually cares all that much, especially when Chloe’s hands start entering dangerous territory. At least one of them, now in Beca’s pants, the other one cupping her cheek as they share messy kisses. 

She knows that, at some point, their grinding, flirting and general inappropriate behavior had started to get out of hand, had started to make them feel hot all over. It had even caused Amy to tell them that they should ‘get a room’ and, well, apparently they did. 

She remembers Chloe excusing herself to the bathroom, remembers the redhead turning around right before she went around the corner, knowing that Beca was watching her leave, and shooting the brunette a look that was an invitation if she had ever seen one. 

Beca didn’t hesitate one second before she followed the other woman, ignoring her friend’s teasing comments, ignoring Stacie whistling and slapping her ass playfully. 

The next thing she remembers is this. 

She’s being pressed against the wall of the bathroom, their kisses needy, desperate, their breathing shallow. Beca can feel Chloe everywhere, still wants her closer, and she wishes there weren’t as many layers of clothes between them, wishes she’d worn a dress instead of a suit that, admittedly, Chloe seems to like. 

She snaps her eyes open, then, and when their eyes meet, everything stands still. Just for one second as they breathe heavily, Chloe’s forehead resting against Beca’s. Beca, who is grinning brightly now, her cheeks red, her eyes hooded, hungry and loving at the same time. She almost laughs, too, when she realizes what they’re doing. Of all the things she had imagined happening that night, doing this in the bathroom hadn’t even been on her mind.

And she does laugh, then curses under her breath when Chloe finally touches her where she needs it most and the door opens at the same time. 

Beca doesn’t understand what Amy’s saying, the only thing she’s capable of hearing being the loud beating of her own heart, but the blonde looks very amused, somewhat chastising as well, before she closes the door behind her again and tells them to ‘fucking lock it this time’. 

“Oops?” is all Chloe says, using her free hand to do as Amy as told her.

And Beca can’t find it in herself to feel embarrassed, like she usually would have. She blames it on the alcohol or thinks that maybe it’s Chloe’s fault, that she suddenly feels this bold. She wants to say something, wants to tease, but then she remembers, feels, that Chloe’s hand is still in her pants and suddenly she’s in heaven, before she can even complain about getting caught doing this at her best friend’s wedding.


End file.
